


Public Indecency

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Intercrural Sex, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Ken-doll crotch Connor can't figure out how to get himself off and looks for love in all the wrong places. Luckily Hank knows just the trick to make him sing...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> There's crossdressing, public sex, indecent exposure, and off-page sex with unnamed strangers who aren't Hank prior to the start of this fic.

Hank walked into the bullpen to see Connor sat in front of his desk, handcuffed. Chris Miller was watching over him, and he gave Hank a knowing look as he sauntered over to his desk and shucked his jacket, in no rush to deal with this particular business.

_"Again?"_ Hank barely glanced at Connor, who sat with his hands folded in his lap like his wrists weren't cuffed. The little black dress he wore barely covered his ass, and Hank already knew he wasn't wearing underwear. The black thigh-high stockings that went with the dress were almost an invitation to look up at his pale thighs and what lay between them. "This is startin' to become a pattern, Connor." Hank waved Miller away, and the officer nodded, leaving for his desk with a wry smile on his face.

Connor said nothing.

Hank leaned across the desk, keeping his voice low. "Look, I can't keep gettin' you off—" he winced at his unfortunate choice of words "—every time you decide to do this."

Connor calmly opened his legs, showing off the smooth patch where his genitals might have been, if CyberLife had seen fit to install any. "I'm not being indecent, Lieutenant. I'm not showing off any external genitalia, and crossdressing is not a crime."

"Save it for the judge. You and I both know that you experience sexual sensation down there, and that you're aroused by displaying yourself in public. This has nothing to do with the dress, except that it's a vehicle by which you seduce people to perform indecent acts in public." Hank pursed his lips together, hoping he didn't sound judgmental, but he didn't want Connor to know that he, too, was incredibly aroused by Connor showing up in this hot little number. He was gorgeous in anything he chose to wear, but the short dress was a tease he doubted few could resist.

"So you found out." Connor dipped his head, a pink blush coloring his cheeks. "How? When?"

"I put in a phone call to Kamski after the last incident, and learned more about android sexual functions than I ever cared to know, honestly. I thought androids without genitalia didn't experience sexual arousal, but apparently I was wrong about that." Hank leaned back in his chair, the cheap DPD office chair squeaking under the weight of his large frame. He pulled up the arrest notes. "Displaying yourself on public transportation, huh? Engaging in public indecency with several individuals at the back of said bus? You like getting the attention of dirty old men?" Hank's heart hammered in his chest as he realized he could easily have been one of them, drawn to the forbidden fruit, and he realized it had been far too long since he'd had sex with anyone.

Connor's blush deepened, and Hank had to keep his smirk to himself, as well as his growing erection underneath the desk. Kamski had enlightened him on Connor's particular features and explained to him that it was possible for an android to achieve orgasm with the right amount of stimulation on his crotch plate. There was a possibility that deviancy had awakened a fetish for public sex in Connor. Hank bit his lip, trying not to imagine lifting Connor's dress on public transport and copping a feel of his own. Connor gasping as several others helped themselves to his body, pleasuring this beautiful boy like he deserved.

Of course, it didn't help that Connor was still displaying himself, his legs slightly spread, his skirt hitched up to give Hank the perfect view. Hank almost broke a pen from holding onto it too tightly and cleared his throat.

Connor blinked, perfect lashes both innocent and inviting. "What would it take for you to get the charges dropped?"

Hank's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he got his feelings under control. "I'm not that kinda cop," he hissed. "I know it's been hard—living alone, getting to grips with deviancy. I might be able to convince the DA to drop the charges, but this is the last time. Friendship has its limits."

"I need help," Connor blurted out. "I think I'm experiencing a malfunction, but two different technicians and my own diagnostics state everything is normal. Nothing allows me to achieve an orgasm."

Hank blinked. "Wait—all of this, and you've never—"

"What if I'm broken, Hank?" Connor's wide chestnut eyes pleaded with Hank, real fear and need displayed in them, and Hank's heart twisted in his chest.

"Maybe you haven't tried the right things yet. Or perhaps it's the people you're doing them with. If there's someone you really like—"

Connor nodded. "There is, but I've been arrested four times, now, and the person in question doesn't seem to understand that I enjoy being on display for him more than anyone. I suspect I've become a nuisance."

Hank swallowed, his mouth dry as the Sahara. "Oh. Well, Chris is married, and I'm pretty sure he's—"

"Hank." The use of his name cut him off, and it dawned on him that he was the one Connor was referring to.

"Me?" Hank blinked. "You wanna have sex with—"

Connor gazed directly into his eyes. "Please. Right now. I can't take this any longer."

Hank tossed the handcuff key to Connor, who reached up to catch it. He unlocked his own cuffs, and they fell on the desk. Hank herded him to the restroom, locking them both in the large end stall.

"What have you tried?" Hank whispered.

"I've tried touching and rubbing the area. Other men have tried rubbing their hands and genitals on it, but it's not enough. They orgasm, but I never feel any relief."

"I've got an idea." Hank pinned Connor up against the stall divider and lifted his leg. He dropped to his knees, taking a good look at the smooth, flesh-colored plate.

_"Androids are more sensitive beneath the skin,"_ Kamski had said. _"Their plastic coating is where all the nerve endings are wired to. The skin dulls those sensations. It's for human comfort more than functionality."_

"Can you… retract your skin there?" Hank asked. With a pale blue glow, Connor's gel skin drew back to reveal smooth white plastic.

Hank gripped Connor's thighs and ran his tongue across the surface of the plastic plate. Connor shuddered, a pleasing sound leaving his lips, and Hank redoubled his efforts, sucking and licking the smooth plate like it was a pussy. Connor whined and groaned, gripping the sides of Hank's head so hard it hurt. His cock was begging for attention, but he ignored it. He wanted to give Connor his first orgasm, and from the sound of it, he was close. If someone came in the bathroom now, there would be no doubt as to what they were doing, and the thrill of it only excited him more.

Perhaps there was something to be said for Connor's initial approach to this problem.

Connor almost screamed, his voice turning into a robotic screech as he twitched uncontrollably. Hank held him on his feet as he kept going, his entire body spasming as his face held a look of absolute rapture as his LED swirled red.

Connor came to his senses. He looked at Hank with something akin to awe. "Do it again, Hank!"

Hank chuckled. "You're gonna have to take care of me first, or I'll blow a load in my pants." Hank unbuckled his belt, pulling down his zipper and taking his cock out of his boxers. Connor looked at it with obvious hunger, and Hank wondered if he'd awakened a monster. It appeared as though Connor intended to suck him off, but Hank had other plans. He turned Connor around, manipulating his body like Connor was putty in his hands. He spread Connor's thighs and guided his dick between them, easing them shut before starting to thrust. The friction of his cock rubbing against Connor's thighs and groin plate was heavenly, and the cute little dress foaming around Connor's smooth buttocks just added another layer of sin to the whole affair. His sheer black thigh-high stockings just made Hank even hotter, and he was determined to blast his load on them if he had any say in the matter.

Fuck, he couldn't believe his luck. Connor had always been out of his league (or so he'd believed), and he was waiting to wake up any moment alone in his bed with a stain on his boxers. It would be the best wet dream he'd ever had, but the thought that this was actually happening was too good to be true.

Instead, he came between Connor's legs, his thick load blasting onto Connor's thighs and stockings. He rubbed his spent cock onto Connor's crotch plate, massaging his seed all over the white plastic as Connor came for a second time, his eyes rolling back into his head like a man possessed.

"Jesus," Hank gasped, supporting Connor until he came back to his senses. "You all right?"

"I've never been better." Connor beamed, his boyish, innocent smile at odds with his crumpled dress and come-stained stockings. He blinked, a momentary sadness crossing his face. "I guess those men didn't care about getting me off."

"They didn't know how, that's all. Not everyone's been studying up like me." Hank pulled Connor in for a kiss, and was relieved when Connor returned it with passion and fervor. Connor all but collapsed in his arms.

"I need to recharge," Connor explained. "My battery life is depleted."

"Mine too," Hank jested. Post-coital exhaustion washed over him, and he was more than ready for a nap. "We should clean up and get outta here for the day. I'll smooth things over with Fowler before we go, get those charges dropped. You're done with the public indecency, right?"

"Yes. I believe I am," Connor said. "I've found something far more gratifying."

***

Hank lay in his bed with one arm draped over Connor, who was plugged into the wall socket for the alarm clock. Connor was still wearing the dress and stockings, the latter stained with Hank's dried semen.

Hank grinned like an idiot. He'd been a fool not to see it sooner, but it was hard to believe he was someone who could be loved and wanted, especially by someone as perfect as Connor. He wished he hadn't been so oblivious that Connor had searched in all the wrong places for pleasure, and he breathed a sigh of relief that nothing unpleasant had happened to him out there.

Connor's eyes opened. He rolled over to look at Hank. "How do you feel about having sex with me while my skin is completely retracted?"

"I'd love to try it." Hank smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm fifty-three years old and I need a rest first, or you're gonna give me a heart attack." He stroked Connor's hair. "I promise you, you've got plenty of orgasms coming your way."

"I want a lot more than that, Hank." Connor entwined his fingers with Hank's on the pillow. "But it's a good start. A very satisfying start."


End file.
